In which Kankri recieves a room mate
by D1ZZ72
Summary: Kankri begins his first year in college and meets an exchange student and guides him around. Little does he know that Cronus is his room mate for the next year. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Cronkri fanfiction based off a MSPARP chat log.

Your name is Kankri Vantas and you are a new student at the University of Skaia, a borderline Ivy League school that you are very proud of attending. You are also a member of the student council board, but it seems as if you are going to be the 'errand boy'. Again. This is to now surprise, you are usually stuck with this position since not a lot of people take you seriously. Well your first assignment as student council errand boy is to show a transfer student to his room. That aggravates you a little seeing as Porrim has not even given you a chance to settle into your own room. You walk into the front office of the school that is crowded with students and look at your papers.

The students is Cronus Ampora from Russia. That's a rather eccentric name...You scan the room to find the face that matches the picture on the paper and see a tall student on the opposite side of the room of you and he seems to have the same build as the ma-student in photograph.

"Um, excuse me, sir, are you Cronus Ampora?" he turns around with a curious look and looks down at you. Not to your surprise, you only reach to his shoulders. You are much shorter than a lot of people, however your temper is far greater.

"Da, ur...yes" he says confirms to you. You hold up your hand to shake his, he acknowledges and does the same.

"I will be showing you to your room." You say politely and turn around guiding him through the sea of confused students trying to fix their schedule, saying goodbyes to their parents, and greeting one another and in doing so, causing even more traffic in the area. Once you leave the front office you head to the boys dormitory, digging through the pile of papers in your arms, looking back to make sure Cronus is following, which he was. You find the paper that the room number is on for him and try to pull the large door open, and fail miserably.

"Um here, I'll help" he says and opens the door with ease, taking some of the papers from the bottom of your stack and holding the door open above your head until you pass through.

"Thank you" you state gratefully and pass under him reading the number under your breath "314, 314..." You look around and find the room. "Ah here we go, this is yours. And whatever room mate is graced with your presence"

He looks at you then to the door then back at you, "Your name?" he asks simply.

"What?" You are confused by what he means.

"Your name. Wvhat is it?" he asks as he looks at you, hanging his hands in his pockets lazily. You can hear his accent now. It's rather nice on him...

"Oh right, of course. My name is Kankri Vantas. I'm a member of the student council and you can always come to me if you need help with anything" all the while you say that you keep your head down. It's about time that you find your own room...You think you have your papers in your stack somewhere. Flipping through pages after pages, a few fall to the ground and you ignore it. Finally your hands come across the paper with your name on it. It reads 'Room 314: South Dorm.' Oh.

"Well...that's um." You turn to him, smiling somewhat nervously. You had not been expecting that. Having a joint room with someone at least. You specifically asked for a single room. Not that you would be so rude as to tell Cronus that here and now. He was looking at you, expectantly. You should say something now. "It would seem as if we are going to be room mates", you piped in the most pleasant tone you could manage. It was not like you were not looking forward to sharing a room with the foreign exchange student of all people, it's that you were not looking forward to sharing a room with anyone. What's done is done, might as well gather your belongings from your car and get settled in with the Russian boy.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few days since you have received your schedule for the semester. You've already taken it upon yourself to walk the grounds to find the fastest ways to get from one class to the other. You take note that you're anxious , very anxious. Somehow the anxiousness stops before it really turns into stress. Which is a very good thing. The last thing you could possibly need is stress to add to your plate. Your metaphorical plate. Of everything needed besides stress. The campus was all too stress filled, and you planned on keeping yourself away from anything that could getting mixed up in it. It's the first week that everyone is supposed to be on campus and the office and courtyard was bustling with returnees' and freshman coming and going, switching their schedules as many times legally possible before the actual classes start on Monday.  
>Currently, your priority was not to change your classes, but to find out more of your room mate. Who was seemingly engrossed in an English Lit. volume of which was much past the level of any student his age. Maybe even, and quite possibly, much past a level of your own. After a moment, a few moments actually, you catch yourself staring at Cronus and look away. You see him look up in your peripheral and imagine his gaze. His hair was slicked back carefully a while ago, now however, his conscious hands have run through the carefully assorted style one too many times and gave it a perfectly messy appearance.<p>

"Kankri." his voice was sing song, you've noticed that he always seemed to have a happy tone to his voice in the few conversations you've managed to keep going with him. You tilt your head up, looking forward to near any conversation opportunities with him, not knowing where the interest initially arrived from. Not minding it either.

"Yes?" you tried to sound not 'too' eager, but enough to let Ampora know that you wish to engage in this conversation.

"You are from this area, da?" Cronus usually corrects his dialect when he speaks with mixed languages, but a few days ago you told him not to worry about the little things. To make him feel more comfortable. The last thing you would want to do is make someone uncomfortable with their own language. That would be highly rude and inconsiderate, and you were not about to come off as either of those adjectives.

"Yes I am actually." you answer cheerfully, giving a friendly smile. He might be wondering where things are, and it would be advisable for you to get off of campus. Just to ensure that the contagiousness of the 'first week stress strike' wouldn't pull you under. Cronus smiled back. All too smug, warm, and casual at the same time. Ampora was nothing if not casual. In a good way of course. It made you feel at ease when he was around.

"Well, um, you already know that I'm new around here..." he offered a chuckle, raking back the messiness that had arisen on his head from when he tried 'fixing' it whilst reading. "Would it be too forward to ask for a tour? Or at least some pointers on where to get good coffee?" the quirks in his voice were nowhere near annoying. If anything they were charming! Not that you found another man charming. It was a mere mental compliment if anything.

"Of course it's not too forward. I was going to offer, actually. Seems you beat me to it socially. Not 'beat' beat, but erm...yes I'd be glad to assist you getting to know the surrounding area, Ampora." Okay that was bad. Should have just said okay and gotten along with it. You hope to god he didn't notice the social injustice you just committed. You fully expect him to look at you funny, or even laugh at you like you fooled up, but instead he smiles and nods.

"Really? That's very nice of you...spasibo." You were confused at the last bit, but assume that it means thank you. That or it's a hidden insult. You'll research it after you try your chance at making friends with Cronus.


End file.
